Y cuando estás conmigo
by Imaginary Fushia
Summary: AU – Drástica inversión de roles. Zero es el purasangre; Kaname, el purasangre convertido en humano; y Yuuki, la cazadora huérfana. Tal vez, así es cómo habrían sido algunos de sus días.
1. CR Y cuando estás conmigo

**Título original en inglés: **And When You Are Here

**Traducción:** Imaginary Fushia

**N. de la A.: **No tengo idea de dónde salió esto, se los juro, pero es una de esas cosas que no te dejan de dar golpes en la cabeza hasta que no les prestás debida atención. Como bien dice en el resumen, acá hay una importante inversión de roles. Creo que Kaname debe tener once años más o menos, y al haber crecido como humano se va a portar como cualquier otro chico de once años. No va a ver purasangres maduros acá xD

Como advertencia, Zero es… bueno, muy diferente :D

**N. de la T.:** Quizás esto sea obvio en contexto, pero por las dudas igual se los aviso. Siempre que aparece la palabra "muchacho" hace referencia a Kaname y (casi) siempre que aparece la palabra "joven" hace referencia a Zero. Esto es para no repetir tanto los nombres, ¿vieron? Los pensamientos están entre comillas angulares («»), como se debe (metí la pata en la traducción de La Puerta Carmesí). Y además, van a ver que el formato de los diálogos es un poco extraño. Yo revisé el Diccionario Prehispánico de Dudas de pies a cabeza para encontrar una solución a los problemas que se me presentaron con esta historia… pero ustedes vieron cómo es la RAE, no le pidan que aclare porque oscurece.

**Y cuando estás conmigo**(por LeaNicolaie)

Nieve. Otra vez había llegado esa época del año. Mirando por la ventana con ojos anhelantes, Kaname dibujó en sus labios una delicada sonrisa que no lograba expresar por completo la felicidad y el entusiasmo que sentía. Alrededor de estas semanas y específicamente en esta fecha, sin importar lo ocupado que estuviera ni lo tarde que se le hiciera, _él_ siempre venía; ya fuera para quedarse cinco minutos o cinco horas. Y como honrando su presencia, los cielos adornaban el pueblo dejando caer una espesa capa de hielo blanco sobre techos y calles.

De pronto, una vocecita jocosa a su derecha interrumpió los pensamientos del muchacho: ─¡Uy, qué día más bonito! Kaname-kun, ¿no querés salir a hacer un muñeco de nieve después del desayuno?

Kaname miró esos ojos marrones enormes y curiosamente chispeantes, y dudó…

─No, está bien, Yuuki-san. Me quiero quedar en casa, pero muchas gracias igual.

La morena hizo trompita pero asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que no había forma posible de convencer a su amigo una vez que se decidía por algo. Si se quería quedar en casa, entonces no había persuasión que valiera. Yuuki, por otro lado, no podía esperar a salir a la plaza para cubrirse las manos de nieve.

─¡El desayuno está listo, chicos! ─dijo el director, llamándolos con una voz sumamente alegre. Kaname y Yuuki intercambiaron miradas resignadas antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Teniendo en cuenta los usuales menús de su tutor, era entendible que se sorprendieran al ver lo que descansaba sobre la mesa.

─Eh, ¿vos hiciste todo esto? ─comentó Yuuki parpadeando.

─Me temo que no ─dijo el director, sonriendo con algo de vergüenza─. Hoy, muy temprano por la mañana, tuvimos una visita que nos dejó esta extravagante comida ─les hizo un gesto con la mano─ ¡Vengan, siéntense!

¿Una visita? A Kaname se le encogió el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de quién debía ser esa persona. Entonces, él había venido, pero se fue sin una palabra; sin ver a Kaname.

Sintió de repente que la alegría se evaporaba de su cuerpo y trató de mantener a raya su expresión enojada, sentándose y poniendo comida en su plato con lentitud.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, el director untó mermelada casera en sus tostadas recién hechas y lo miró con una sonrisa comprensiva que pasó desapercibida a los ojos de Kaname. El joven había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de esconder su decepción, pero el adulto la podía ver como si estuviera entre aguas cristalinas, prácticamente escrita a lo largo del pálido rostro.

«Ay, sos un rompecorazones irremediable», lo reprimió el director interiormente, «viniendo sin siquiera pasar a saludarlo y dejando huellas claras al irte para ponerlo de mal humor». Kaname se debía sentir horrible y el ex cazador sacudió la cabeza. El moreno siempre esperaba la llegada de este día con ansias, ya que significaba una reunión segura con la figura más importante de su vida.

Pero mientras miraba a Yuuki con ojos pensativos, el director se preguntó si eso hubiera sido una buena idea este año. La niña tenía diez años y un vampiro había asesinado brutalmente a sus padres. Ella había sido criada como una cazadora y su personalidad era descuidada y alegre, pero el director no sabía con seguridad hasta qué punto prevalecería esa actitud en lo relacionado con la raza que la había separado de su familia pocas semanas antes de que viniera a vivir con ellos.

Hoy era Navidad. Después de todas las situaciones difíciles por las que había pasado la muchacha, el director deseaba que este día le resultara lo suficientemente tranquilo y divertido como para hacerle olvidar su pasado, aunque sea por un rato. Si _él_ hubiera venido… la verdad que dudaba mucho que todo el asunto hubiera terminado bien para Yuuki.

«Sin embargo, ella es tan buena y amable», pensó el director con las esperanzas por las nubes. «No es fácil imaginarla tratando mal a alguien, sin importar quién sea». A pesar de la forma en que sus padres habían sido asesinados, ella parecía estar sobrellevando todo a las mil maravillas desde el incidente. Con Kaname habían tratado de hacerla abrirse un poco y finalmente su vitalidad estaba regresando.

─Me pregunto si esta persona nos va a poder cocinar otra vez ─canturreó Yuuki con voz contenta, mordiendo una de las magdalenas con dulce de leche─ ¿Le podés pedir que venga de nuevo?

Vistiendo rápidamente una sonrisa en el rostro, el director respondió apurado: ─No creo, pero lo menos que puedo hacer es preguntar.

Satisfecha, Yuuki le mostró una brillante sonrisa.

Kaname bajó la cabeza y apretó su mano alrededor del tenedor: ─¿Me disculpan, por favor? No tengo hambre.

El director separó los labios para hacerle comer _algo_ aunque sea, pero miró su cara y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza: ─Te voy a guardar un poco por si te da hambre antes del almuerzo.

* * *

Hacia las últimas horas del día, el director y Yuuki cada tanto miraban con preocupación hacia donde se encontraba Kaname. La muchacha había tratado de mantener su mente concentrada en los muñecos de nieve, pero inevitablemente sus pensamientos terminaban girando alrededor de lo decaído que había estado Kaname durante el desayuno y en las posibles razones de su abatimiento. Hasta ese momento, todo había estado bastante normal e incluso se podía arriesgar a decir que el joven había estado más contento que de costumbre mientras miraba con ojos perdidos la nieve de afuera. Ésa había sido la razón principal por la que ella lo había invitado a salir a la plaza.

Pero luego de su refinada y elegante comida, el humor de Kaname pareció haber ido de mal en peor, y ya se acercaba la cena ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que la tristeza del muchacho durara tanto tiempo? Yuuki nunca lo había visto así y le preocupaba cada vez más que se hubiera encerrado en su habitación para pasar todo el día leyendo. O dibujando. Porque Kaname también era muy bueno en eso. Ella había visto de casualidad una de sus obras, y aunque al muchacho no le gustó para nada, Yuuki pensó que el dibujo era precioso, al igual que el chico de la imagen.

Un impulso la llevó a preguntarle quién era la persona que había dibujado, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Sin embargo, no dejó que esto la molestara, ya que vio lo mucho que significaba para Kaname.

─Em, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer por él? ─le preguntó Yuuki al director en un susurro.

El adulto le sonrió.

─No, Yuuki. Nada más hay una persona que lo puede hacer sentir mejor, y él no está acá.

─¿Él…? ─¿acaso era…?─ ¿Es el chico que Kaname dibujó en su cuaderno?

El director parpadeó ¿Cuaderno? ¡Ah! Soltó una risa nerviosa. Odiaba revelar información que Kaname guardaba con tanto afecto, pero tarde o temprano Yuuki lo iba a conocer, así que no lastimaba a nadie dándole un par de pistas, ¿no?

─Mm, algo parecido, sí.

─Deben ser muy unidos para que lo extrañe tanto, ¿no? ─El director se dio cuenta de que ella estaba pensando en sus padres y le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro.

* * *

Kaname se despertó al sentir unos dedos suaves que le acariciaban la mejilla y subían hasta perderse entre sus cabellos. Con los ojos cerrados y levantando las comisuras en una sonrisa, suspiró muy despacio y giró su cabeza automáticamente para aumentar el contacto con esa mano familiar.

Se oyó una risa por lo bajo.

─Kaname, podría jurar que fuiste una gato mimoso en tu otra vida.

El timbre de esa voz lo despertó por completo y, dándose cuenta de que no se trataba de un sueño, trató de levantarse con movimientos rápidos y desordenados.

─¡Zero!

─¿Si, Kaname?

Los ojos como el vino parpadearon.

─Zero… ─y el joven subió la vista para encontrarse con una mirada expectante─ Vos… vos no viniste hoy… ─. No pudo mantener su tono de voz libre de dolor y él mismo se sorprendió por cuán vulnerable se había escuchado.

─Mmm, sin embargo, te dejé algo ¿no? ¿Te gustaron las madgalenas? ─Sus ojos lilas se deslizaron hasta el pequeño plato con dicha colación a medio comer, olvidado frente al sillón en el que Kaname se había quedado dormido.

─Sí ─contestó Kaname luego de unos segundos de silencio. Habían estado deliciosas, pero si Zero creía que la comida podía subsanar su ausencia, estaba terriblemente equivocado.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Zero sonrió a manera de disculpa y se inclinó hacia delante para besar la frente de Kaname:

─Me siento mal por no haber venido antes, surgieron cosas de las que no me pude escapar ¿Me perdonás?

Kaname hizo trompita. Zero estaba haciendo trampa ¿Cómo se suponía que dijera "no" a una de sus sonrisas?

Pescando la expresión desobediente del muchacho, Zero dejó escapar una risa suave que, sin saberlo, hacía todo más difícil para Kaname. En un gesto lleno de afecto, le apartó de los ojos unos mechones de pelo y dijo: ─¿Qué puedo hacer para enmendar ni error?

Una oportunidad así no se daba todos los días y Kaname no la iba a dejar pasar.

─¿Te podés quedar hasta mañana? Digo, como no viniste hoy… ─Estaba más que seguro de que su invitación iba a ser cortésmente declinada, pero aun así le resultó imposible no abrigar la esperanza de que Zero dijera que sí, por más poco probable que resultara esa posibilidad.

Se mordió el labio al ver la mirada contemplativa de Zero, quien luego de unos momentos suspiró y partió su boca: ─No sé, Kaname…

Claro. Lo tendría que haber sabido… Los ojos de Kaname comenzaron a arder y el muchacho bajó la cabeza y trató de hacer desaparecer las lágrimas dolientes a fuerza de parpadeos, deseando con desesperación que Zero no las hubiera visto. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó una risa.

─Perdón, Kaname. ─Zero no sonaba arrepentido ni en lo más mínimo, notó Kaname con angustia mientras un brazo le envolvía los hombros─. No fue mi intención fastidiarte. ─Acunado contra el cuerpo del joven, Kaname cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir unos labios que se movían cerca de su oído como las alas de una mariposa─. Por supuesto que me voy a quedar, si eso es lo que querés.

Le llevó un momento digerir las palabras y, abriendo los párpados, Kaname levantó la vista con incredulidad.

─¡¿Vos… hiciste eso a propósito?

Zero fue incapaz de contener la sonrisa que curvó sus labios: ─No me pude resistir. Prácticamente me rogaste que te tomara el pelo ─dijo, frotando su nariz gentilmente contra la de Kaname mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

─¡Zero!

El purasangre se limitó a sonreír: ─Parece que esta noche le tomaste el gusto a decir mi nombre. Entonces, ¿dónde voy a dormir? En lo personal, no me importaría compartir tu cama. ─Zero inclinó la cabeza─. Va a ser un lío tener lista una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

─¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

Divertido ante lo rápido que el muchacho podía pasar de un estado emocional a otro, el joven asintió con la cabeza: ─Va a ser más fácil, y me da la oportunidad perfecta para esconder tu segundo regalo mientras dormís toda la noche.

Kaname frunció el ceño: ─¿Cómo se supone que duerma después de saber eso?

─Ya te vas a dormir, no te preocupes ─dijo y le revolvió el pelo.

* * *

Fiel a su palabra, Kaname tuvo un sueño bastante apacible y, al despertar, se encontró con Zero apoyado contra la cabecera de la cama, leyendo. Entonces… el vampiro se había quedado.

─El desayuno está servido, si estás listo. ─El joven dejó el libro y le sonrió.

Kaname sacudió la cabeza: ─Quiero saber dónde escondiste mi regalo.

─Eso puede esperar. No quiero que lo abras antes de que me vaya.

─¿Por qué?

─Ya vas a ver.

Y Zero sonrió, logrando únicamente aumentar la desconfianza de Kaname acerca de lo que el purasangre le había traído.

* * *

El director hizo una clara mueca de dolor al ver la expresión turbulenta que cubría el rostro de su hijo adoptivo ¿Y ahora qué había hecho Zero? Cross pensaba seriamente que el purasangre se divertía demasiado a expensas de Kaname. Y todas las veces su excusa era la misma: "Es que es tan lindo cuando se enoja", frase siempre acompañada de una sonrisa cautivadora.

¿Qué clase de respuesta era ésa? El director dudaba mucho poder llegar a entender a este retoño del infierno hijo de Riku y Yuri. Ay, Juri, Haruka, ¿qué dirían ustedes si vieran esto? Soltó un gemido de pena y arrugó la frente. Pensándolo bien, ellos quizás hasta tratarían de ampliar el arsenal de Zero dándole más material para hacer enfurecer a su hijo. Juri y Haruka tenían un extraño sentido del humor que el director nunca pudo entender del todo.

─¡Lo odio…!

─Eh, Kaname…

─¡Lo odio!

─Kaname-kun…

─Lo… ─Kaname interrumpió la frase y respiró hondo─. Lo voy a matar ─dijo con aparente calma.

El director tosió con delicadeza: ─Exactamente ¿qué te dio Zero-kun?

El muchacho tensó la mandíbula y al fin soltó el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre el regalo, tirándoselo al director.

─Te podés reír todo lo que quieras, no me importa ─balbuceó.

Al mirar la foto, Cross se vio tentado a hacer justamente eso, pero por milagro logró contener la risa: ─Es… muy interesante.

Kaname dejó salir ruidosamente aire por la nariz.

El director asintió con la cabeza, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera un Kaname de cinco años con un vestidito rosa de volados, zapatitos blancos haciendo juego y dos orejas peludas de conejo agarradas a la cabeza. Tenía que admitir que se veía adorable, pero sabiendo quién era Kaname en realidad (un príncipe purasangre) resultaba… difícil no imaginar la reacción que tendría en algunos años si llegara a reencontrarse con la foto.

Zero merecía algo de crédito por no haber dejado que Kaname sufriera solo tamaño ultraje. Arrodillado atrás del pequeño y con los brazos envolviéndolo cómodamente, el otro purasangre estaba disfrazado de gato, con orejas, cola y todo. Aunque no tenía puesto un vestido, unos pantalones cortos y blancos dejaban a la vista gran parte de sus níveos muslos, así como ocurría con sus pálidos y suaves brazos, que salían de una prenda sin mangas y con cuello de tortuga.

El director inclinó la cabeza. Ahora que lo pensaba, Zero vestía mucho menos que el Conejo Kaname, quien, pese a haber sufrido que lo travistieran, no mostraba casi nada de piel a causa del vestido de mangas largas que bajaba hasta cubrir sus rodillas.

─¿Cuándo sacó esta foto? ─se preguntó en voz alta. Kaname, todavía de mal humor, se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta ¿Cómo se iba a acordar de algo que había pasado cuando era tan chico?

─Nada más dijo que no quería que la viera hasta que se hubiera ido. Ahora veo por qué.

El director sonrió. Dudaba que Zero hubiera pedido tal cosa de Kaname por esa razón. Al fin y al cabo, al purasangre le gustaba sacar de quicio al muchacho. Lo más probable era que no hubiera querido quedarse para ser subyugado a las preguntas del director con respecto a cuándo, exactamente, había sacado la foto, cosa que el ex cazador tampoco recordaba.

─¿Pudiste darle tu regalo, Kaname? ─dijo cambiando de tema. El efecto fue inmediato y Kaname bajó la cabeza con las mejillas arreboladas.

─Sí ─contestó en voz baja.

«Ah, bueno, por lo menos eso salió bien», pensó el director y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

─¿Eso es nuevo, Zero? Nunca te la había visto antes ─dijo Takuma, sonriendo y mirando a su amigo de la infancia jugar con la delicada cadenita que tenía en el cuello. Sospechaba que estaba hecha de oro blanco, al igual que el pequeño anillo que colgaba de ella. Sus ojos verdes se enternecieron al ver que Zero se la llevaba a los labios─ ¿Puede ser que se trate del regalo de una persona especial?

─Sí.

El rubio parpadeó. No había esperado que Zero lo honrara con una respuesta y menos con una tan clara, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera había hecho la pregunta en serio.

─Ah.

─¿Tanto te sorprende, Takuma?

El noble sacudió la cabeza: ─No, nada más compadezco a la persona desdichada que tenés en tan alta estima. Todos sabemos que tomando el pelo no hay quien se te compare─. No pasaba ni un día en el que la paciencia y furia asesina de su abuelo no fueran puestas a prueba.

El purasangre se encogió de hombros en un gesto completamente impenitente, sin siquiera molestarse en negarlo.

─Es la cosita más linda cuando se enoja, parece un gatito mojado.

Takuma sonrió con humor seco. La persona era realmente desdichada.

─Tené cuidado con cómo lo tratás, es lo único que te digo. Todos tienen su límite, Zero ─dijo, esperando otra respuesta indiscreta y casual. En cambio, lo sorprendió la sonrisa tierna que le mostró el otro vampiro.

─Gracias por tu consejo, pero hablo en serio cuando digo que él es la persona más importante de mi vida.

Takuma dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de cariño: ─Espero que él lo sepa.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: Vampire Knight no me pertenece.

¡Gracias por leer! No los culpo si el fic les pareció demasiado raro, yo todavía siento lo mismo.

**N. de la T.:** LeaNicolaie, la autora, hizo un dibujo muy lindo de Kaname con el vestido y las orejitas de conejo que pueden encontrar en su cuenta de DeviantArt (vayan a la cuenta que tiene acá en FF, hagan click en "homepage" y busquen el dibujito… que no se van a arrepentir! Es precioso! :D)


	2. CR El regreso de la paz

**N. de la A.:** Em, no sabía si sería una buena idea subir esto, pero bueno, acá está… También me dio un poco de curiosidad saber cómo sería la interacción de Yuuki y Zero en esta situación :)

-

**El regreso de la paz**

**-**

En una gran casa de tres pisos, risas contentas y clamorosas resonaban en todos los rincones de una habitación subterránea. Dos parejas y sus hijos pasaban el tiempo en forma ociosa, sentados cómodamente en un sillón acolchado mientras miraban a sus criaturas divertirse hasta el hastío. O mejor dicho, cómo uno de estos pequeños se divertía a expensas de los demás.

Juri, con su largo pelo ondulado atado en la nuca, giró la cabeza en dirección al vampiro que consideraba su hermano postizo y, sin dejar de reír, le dijo:

−Ricchan, siempre me pregunté…

−¿Si nuestro hijo es un sádico? −terminó Yuri, mirando la interacción de los chicos con ojos consternados ¿A dónde fue a parar el amor cariñoso y dulce tan común entre los niños? Sí, su hijo era un purasangre y estaba lejos de parecerse a un vulnerable chiquito humano, pero Kaname no era muy diferente en ese sentido y aun así era una ternura de jovencito ¿De dónde había salido el extraño sentido del humor de Zero (si es que se lo podía llamar sentido del humor)?

−Ay, yo no estaba ni cerca de decir eso. −Juri parpadeó. En realidad, era acerca del querido Zero, pero: −Nada más iba a preguntar si Zero-kun está enamorado de nuestro Kaname.

De ser cualquier otra persona, Yuri hubiera boqueado como un pez fuera del agua. Como, en cambio, era casi una purasangre hecha y derecha, lo único que hizo fue mirar a su hermana postiza con ojos inexpresivos que pese a su reserva lograban transmitir su profunda confusión e incredulidad.

−¿Qué? −agregó.

Haruka, quien había estado ocupado dándole palmaditas consoladoras en la cabeza a un Kaname que no paraba de lloriquear, se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó las palabras "Zero-kun", "Kaname", y "enamorado" en la misma oración. Soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de Yuri.

−Estoy seguro de que te resulta familiar la rutina de tirar de las colitas.

−Tirar de las colitas… −repitió Yuri con lentitud−. Eso… explica bastante −dijo, suspirando−. Ya me estaba preocupando. Pensé que le _gustaba_ hostigar a Kaname-kun. −Bueno, eso era verdad, pero no por las razones que ella creía−. Ahora que lo pienso, no se porta así con los demás chicos que conoció. −A ellos también los molestaba, pero eso era por el simple hecho de que podía.

No era sorprendente que Souen Ruka fuera una de sus personas favoritas para sacar de quicio, y ahora Yuri se daba cuenta por qué. Cuando estaba enojada, la pequeña rubia reaccionaba de una manera similar a la de Kaname.

−Zero −lo llamó con severidad, de cualquier modo−, Kaname-kun te va a odiar (esa palabra le iba a llamar la atención si adoraba al pequeño purasangre tanto como parecía) si lo seguís molestando. No entiende tu clase de "te quiero". Tenés que ser bueno con él, todavía es chico.

Unos ojos lilas y enormes la miraron entre parpadeos y Juri soltó un gritito silencioso, asiéndose de la camisa de Riku:

−¡Zero-kun es tan lindo! No creo poder enojarme con él por mucho tiempo si me mirara así. −Si bien nunca en su vida había sentido hacia el chiquillo algo parecido al enojo, dudaba ser capaz de dejar la máscara en su lugar por el tiempo necesario si alguna vez llegara a surgir la necesidad de ser dura y estricta con él.

Como enfatizando lo dicho por Yuri, Kaname apretó su rostro contra el pantalón de su padre y dejó escapar un chillido tímido mientras sus manitos pequeñas y desesperadas trataban de aferrarse a la prenda de Haruka. Cuando el otro chico, un poco más grande que él, se le acercó a rastras, Kaname intentó en vano de treparse a los muslos de su padre. Haruka se limitó a darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras reía con voz suave.

−No pasa nada, Kaname, no te va a lastimar.

−No te voy a lastimar −repitió Zero arrodillándose−. Perdón por asustarte, Kaname −dijo y se inclinó hacia delante para posar un beso casto en la mejilla colorada del pequeño purasangre.

Juri rió:

−¿Ves? ¡Se besaron e hicieron las paces! Zero-kun, por favor, cuidá bien de nuestro Kaname.

Zero, quizá con una expresión demasiado seria para su edad ante un pedido hecho con tanta ligereza, asintió haciendo un gesto solemne:

−Él es la persona más importante de mi vida.

* * *

Y desde entonces, eso no había cambiado. Zero sonrió con dulzura mientras miraba otra camisa e, inclinando la cabeza, dijo:

−¿Pueden tener esto en rojo?

De la variedad de tonos que le mostraron, el purasangre eligió el que más se parecía al color de los ojos de Kaname y miró su reloj.

−Vamos, Takuma. Es hora de darle a tu abuelo otro aneurisma. −Sin prestarle atención al suspiro exasperado del rubio, se dio vuelta para mirar al otro vampiro−. Gracias. Lo tienen en… ¿una semana?

−Por supuesto, Kiriyu-sama. Gracias por pasar a visitarnos una vez más.

Zero salió del negocio saludando con la mano.

−Hablando del abuelo… por favor, hoy no lo saques mucho de sus casillas. Está teniendo un mes difícil −dijo Takuma sacudiendo la cabeza.

Zero levantó una ceja: −¿Cuándo _no_ está teniendo un mes difícil?

Encargarse del consejo era terrible en el mejor de los casos e infernal en el peor. Más de una vez había visto a Asato volver de una reunión con una migraña insoportable y un humor de perros.

−Además, vos sabés que cuando se trata de Sato jii-san yo nada más quiero lo mejor para él −agregó, adoptando una súbita sonrisa.

Takuma estuvo a punto de arrancarse los pelos de la furia:

−Zero… −Dejó escapar otro suspiro nervioso. El purasangre era el único capaz de llamar a su abuelo de tal manera y vivir para hacerlo de nuevo a los dos minutos. El joven rubio hasta dudaba que alguien se atreviera a llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

−¿Y a dónde pensás ir después de acosar al abuelo?

−Voy a volver con mi persona especial.

Takuma no pudo evitar que una sonrisa curvara sus labios en respuesta a la mueca cariñosa de Zero:

−No lo estarás molestando demasiado, me imagino.

−Desde Navidad que me estoy comportando mejor que nunca −dijo Zero y, con un gesto juguetón, puso una mano servil sobre su pecho. Convenientemente, no mencionó que desde entonces tampoco había visto a Kaname y que, por lo tanto, no se le había presentado la oportunidad de "portarse mal".

−Es la primera vez que lo visitás en el año, ¿no?

−Sí, no pude ir en Año Nuevo por la fiesta de Hana. −Zero hizo una mueca despreciativa−. No habría ido si él no hubiera prometido darme ese juego de cuchillos…

Los cuchillos habían sido el principal regalo de Navidad para Kaname. Estaba contento a medias de no haberse quedado para ver la reacción del director ¿Un juego de cuchillos para un chico humano de once años? Ya podía ver el estallido de furia paternal.

Takuma soltó una risa ligera:

−Es verdad que su padre tiene la mejor colección de esas cosas. Espero que a tu persona especial le haya gustado.

Zero apartó la vista, encontrando de pronto muy interesantes los elaborados diseños de la pared:

−No lo dejé abrir sus regalos, ninguno de los dos, hasta me fuera. −Razón por la cual ni siquiera sabía cómo los había recibido. Se podía imaginar su reacción a la foto, pero con los cuchillos no tenía idea. Por todo lo que sabía, el muchacho los podría haber tirado a la chimenea para que se calcinaran.

Los ojos de Takuma se enternecieron:

−Zero, va a ser preferible que esta vez te quedes más que un par de horas, o nunca más te va a perder de vista.

−Lo hacés sonar como si yo me _quisiera_ ir, cuando eso es lo último que haría si pudiera elegir. −Zero frunció el ceño ¿Qué clase de vampiro en su sano juicio dejaría a alguien como Kaname para ir a fiestas estúpidas y presenciar reuniones aburridas donde parloteaban viejos idiotas?

−¿Por qué no lo vas a visitar ahora? Después me inventó alguna excusa para darle al abuelo. −No iba a ser muy difícil. Si Zero estaba involucrado, nada era demasiado insólito.

−Gracias, Takuma. −El rubio a veces era demasiado bueno con él, y Zero pensó en darse una vuelta por alguna librería para comprarle a su amigo de la infancia una de esas novelas gráficas que parecían gustarle tanto.

* * *

Yuuki coloreaba uno de los árboles que había dibujado cuando se quedó quieta y parpadeó, deteniendo su mano con un movimiento abrupto. Soltó el crayón con lentitud y, levantándose del piso alfombrado, fue hasta la entrada principal.

Destrabó la cerradura y giró la perilla. Abrió la puerta y puso una lapicera en la palma de su mano, manteniéndola en un firme agarre con la punta hacia afuera. Sus grandes ojos marrones se elevaron para mirar con severidad a un par de ojos lilas.

−¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

El purasangre tuvo que contener las ganas de expresar su incredulidad echando aire por la nariz. El metal sutil escondido en su tono cortés sonaba más bien a "¿querés que te clave un cuchillo en el estómago?" «Parece que el director encontró algo mejor que algodón suave e inocente que necesitaba que lo salvaran».

−Vine para ver a Kaname. −Dos labios rosados se alzaron en una sonrisa solemne−. Vos debés ser la cazadora que mencionó el director ¿Outo-san? −Sus ojos observaron el útil de escritura que la muchacha tenía en la mano y no dudó que le pudiera encontrar otros usos en el caso remoto de que lo viera como una amenaza.

Yuuki relajó su agarre sobre la lapicera y contrajo los labios:

−¿La contraseña secreta?

−A las vacas les encanta el queso azul.

Ni bien las palabras salieron de su boca, pareció como si un interruptor se hubiera apagado.

−Uff. −Una sonrisa reemplazó la tensión en el rostro de la muchacha−. Tenés el camino libre. Perdón, pero no puedo dejar que entre cualquiera, ¿viste?

−Yo soy el que tendría que decir uff. Tenía miedo de que esa lapicera terminara incrustada en mi ojo. −Zero levantó una ceja.

−Ay, no te preocupes, nada más hubiera quedado ahí si me decías mal la contraseña −dijo Yuuki con orgullo, tirando la lapicera para arriba y tomándola en una mano con desenvoltura.

−Es bueno saberlo. Si no me equivoco, el director ya te debió haber dicho que venía.

−Mmm. −Yuuki asintió con la cabeza−. Llegaste mucho más temprano de lo que esperaba, pero Kaname-kun se va a poner contento, así que está bien.

Zero la miró con una sonrisa divertida mientras la muchacha jugaba hábilmente con la lapicera. Incluso a la tierna edad de diez años, la línea Outo no tenía ni un pelo digno de burla en términos de destreza cazadora.

−No sé mucho de vampiros salvo cómo matarlos, pero Kaname-kun dice que no sos tan malo, así que supongo que no hay problema. −Yuuki lo miró con cautela. A decir verdad, le resultaba difícil imaginar que un chico como él, a primera vista tan joven, fuera capaz de alimentarse de humanos. Eso sin mencionar que parecía bastante normal, excepto por su belleza antinatural, y que hablar con él resultaba sorprendentemente sencillo.

Entendía por qué Kaname decía que no era como otros vampiros, pero Yuuki dudaba mucho poder bajar su guardia por completo mientras estuviera cerca. Era algo que iba de la mano de sus instintos de cazadora, y tenía más que ver con la genética que con algo personal.

Zero asintió con la cabeza. Así que el muchacho había estado hablando de él…

−Gracias. −Había tratado previamente con otros cazadores y estaba más que agradecido con ella por su mente abierta. Sabía cuán ciego podía ser el prejuicio y quería seguir el ejemplo de sus padres y los de Kaname, quienes nunca habían consentido con esa actitud.

Sinceramente, Zero no tenía muchas experiencias con humanos de las que hablar, pero de sus padres no se podía decir lo mismo. La infancia del joven había estado regada de las elaboradas historias acerca de los humanos que habían conocido y con quienes habían entablado lazos de amistad durante sus largas vidas. Sus recuerdos eran lo único que necesitaban para mostrarle que los humanos eran más que comida y que poseían un número infinito de otras fortalezas para compensar por su fragilidad física.

−¡Zero!

−Kaname −dijo, sonriendo y permitiendo de buena gana que el muchacho lo tomara de la mano y lo arrastrara a su habitación. Saludó a la chica cazadora y se dejó llevar.

* * *

Una vez en la habitación del muchacho, Kaname lo recibió inmediatamente con una de las expresiones favoritas de Zero: una mueca de cejas fruncidas mitad enojada y mitad confundida.

−No te vi en Año Nuevo. −Tanto Navidad como Año Nuevo era fechas casi ineludibles, y el joven no había estado presente en ninguna de las dos.

Zero sabía que se tendría que sentir culpable, pero llegar a ver la mirada de gatito mojado que tanto le gustaba por poco hacía que valiera la pena.

−Perdón, Kaname. −Parecía estar pidiendo una copiosa cantidad de disculpas cada vez que lo veía−. Tuve otro compromiso. −La fista de Hana, nada más ni nada menos… El joven sintió repulsión, pero se recordó que _eso_ definitivamente había valido los cuchillos.

Sabiendo que Zero no le iba decir _cuál_ había sido ese otro compromiso, Kaname se cruzó de brazos. Zero siempre estaba ocupado, se repitió a sí mismo por centésima vez, no podía llevarle el apunte a todos sus caprichos ni salir corriendo a buscarlo cada vez que Kaname así lo deseara. Pero igual, el muchacho quería probarle que estaba equivocado, igual quería verlo tan seguido como le fuera posible. Si pudiera descubrir qué o quién era el culpable de su separación del joven, haría que esa cosa o persona dejara a Zero en paz para que Kaname pudiera tenerlo para él aunque fuera sólo por un rato. (Un tal Aidou Hanabusa se tropezó con la pata de una silla y salió volando).

Poniéndose de cuclillas frente al muchacho y haciendo que su largo abrigo surcara el aire hasta asentarse lentamente a su alrededor, Zero abrió los brazos:

−Primero lo primero −dijo sonriendo− ¿Podría recibir una bienvenida decente o se me la está negando en forma deliberada? −Si ése era el caso, entonces tenía que admitir que estaba lastimado, por mucho que supiera que no se merecía nada menos por haber hecho enojar al muchacho (y de manera tan adorable).

Kaname bajó la vista y se mordió el labio. Sin duda, ésta tenía que ser una de las tácticas de Zero para tratar de convencerlo de que lo perdonara. No se había dado cuenta de esto cuando era más chico, pero cada vez que estaba particularmente enfadado con Zero, su irritación nunca lograba durar más de dos minutos una vez que veía al joven en persona.

Una sonrisa, algunas palabras sinceras de disculpa, y su furia quedaba olvidada como por arte de magia. Ahora se percataba de esto; pero incluso sabiéndolo, Kaname levantó la vista, incluso sabiéndolo, no pudo continuar enojado. No _quería_ estar enojado con Zero.

Con las mejillas cada vez más arreboladas, el ex purasangre dio un lento paso hacia adelante, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del joven, notando lo frío que se sentía su abrigo por el clima de afuera, y guiando sus ojos hasta encontrar esa mirada lila y familiar:

−Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Zero −masculló entre labios que apenas se movieron, inclinando su cabeza para dejar un beso etéreo sobre la mejilla del joven.

Zero bajó las rodillas hasta apoyarlas sobre el piso alfombrado y acercó a Kaname, descansando su cabeza sobre el pequeño hombro del muchacho.

−Es bueno estar en casa −susurró−. Te extrañé, Kaname.

−Entonces tendrías que haber venido antes −lo reprendió, aunque su voz siguió igual de suave. Sus dedos se curvaron sobre los hombros de Zero, tomándolos en un agarre ligero, y respiró el tenue aroma a especias que siempre acompañaba al joven.

−Tenés razón, eso es lo que tendría que haber hecho −dijo Zero, sonriendo con nostalgia y preguntándose si Kaname tenía idea de con cuánta desesperación a veces deseaba no tener que romper esa promesa. Ya sabía que Kaname era dueño de una gran parte de su persona, diferente en profundidad y magnitud comparado con las otras personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. Pero nunca lo sentía con tanta agudeza como cuando se tenía que separar del muchacho por la fuerza.

−¿Cuánto tiempo? −murmuró Kaname, refiriéndose a cuánto tiempo iba a poder pasar con Zero antes de que el vampiro se tuviera que ir.

−Más que la vez anterior −contestó Zero con una respuesta vaga, acariciando la mejilla del muchacho mientras se echaba hacia atrás−. Pero ¿qué es eso de andar marcando las paredes del director con tus cuchillos?

Kaname se puso colorado.

−¡Eso fue un accidente!

Zero soltó una carcajada. Un Kaname aturdido también era algo precioso de ver.

−Ya veo ¿Querés algo para practicar tu puntería? −Hacer un par de arreglos al respecto no sería muy difícil, aunque, si bien recordaba, la puntería era una de las últimas cosas que Kaname necesitaba practicar. Seguramente, le iba a resultar más beneficioso aprender a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con esos cuchillos.

Zero inclinó la cabeza. Un par de sesiones de entrenamiento de vez en cuando no le vendrían nada mal y la chica cazadora probablemente apreciara la práctica. Se preguntó si tenía un arma de preferencia, lo cual no sería motivo de sorpresa.

−Mi puntería está bien, Zero −dijo Kaname haciendo trompita, un poco insultado de que el joven creyera que ése era el problema−. Es que no sabía que iban a ser tan filosas.

Zero rió:

−Esos cuchillos son especiales. −Habían sido hechos específicamente para Kaname.

−Sí, porque vos me los diste. −Kaname le devolvió la sonrisa, ganándose un beso en la frente.

−Por eso también −susurró Zero.

−Um, ey, chicos −dijo Yuuki asomando la cabeza−. Toqué la puerta, pero nadie respondió, y la verdad que esto pesa, así que… −La muchacha dejó la frase inconclusa, mostrando los muchos bocadillos que había traído−. El director se estuvo divirtiendo un poco en la cocina.

Tanto Zero como Kaname observaron la comida con ojos inexpresivos antes de poner sus miradas implacables sobre la pequeña morena. Yuuki tragó saliva, retrocediendo algunos pasos.

−Dijo que eran para _ustedes_, chicos −se quejó la muchacha con tono vacilante−, nunca mencionó nada de que yo los tenía que comer.

Rápidamente, puso la bandeja sobre la mesa de vidrio y se apresuró para irse, pero (malditos sean esos genes vampíricos) Zero interceptó su escape con desenvoltura y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera salir.

−Estoy seguro de que el director se va a poner contento de saber que los disfrutaste junto con nosotros, Outo-san. −Zero sonrió y señaló el sillón con un atractivo movimiento de su mano. Yuuki lo miró con furia, sin dejar duda alguna acerca de cuánto iba a disfrutar esto, y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el sofá.

−¿Así que ni los vampiros son inmunes a la comida del director? −comentó la muchacha levantando una ceja.

−Hasta un vampiro necesitaría un sistema digestivo de otro planeta para asimilar esto −coincidió Zero.

Los tres miraron los bocadillos con miedo en los ojos y simultáneamente tomaron algo de la bandeja (_qué_, exactamente no lo podrían decir)…

* * *

El Director Cross levantó la vista de sus papeles con curiosidad cuando sintió que todo había estado muy tranquilo. O mortalmente silencioso, para ponerlo con más precisión. Se preguntó si Zero había llevado a los chicos a la plaza o algo así y, encogiéndose de hombros, siguió firmando papeles sin importancia.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: Vampire Knight no me pertenece.

¡Gracias por leer! No, en serio, porque esto es una cosa muy extraña xD Para los que entienden japonés, una parte de la conversación entre Zero y Kaname quedó traducida más o menos así:

_'Okaeri, Zero.'_

_'Tadaima, Kaname, aitakatta.'_

_'Dattara motto hayaku ainikureba yokattajyan.'_

**N. de la T.:** Sinceramente, yo no entiendo nada de ponja, así que le estaría eternamente agradecida al versado/a en este idioma que me dijera si las traducciones se parecen (o si estamos Lost in Translation xD).


	3. CR Encontrarlo

**Encontrarlo**

**-**

−_Sólo la sangre del ser amado puede saciar la sed del vampiro…_

Kaname sabía que esto estaba absolutamente mal. Él estaba mal. Nunca había pretendido que las cosas resultaran así, nunca. Todo lo que había querido, desde que tenía uso de memoria, había sido _su_ cariño, _sus_ caricias, _su_ atención. Nada de eso tendría que cambiar ni avanzar hacia algo que Kaname se sentía inmensamente avergonzado de nombrar, y hasta de pensar. La más simple inclinación lo hacía reaccionar de maneras mortificantes en extremo y superaba la vergüenza para convertirse en un "Por favor, mátenme en este mismo instante; para que, por lo menos en la forma de un espíritu, los demás no me tengan que ver así."

Además de él, la única otra persona que lo sabía era Yuuki, y Kaname ni siquiera se lo había dicho. Más bien, lo había descubierto de casualidad y vio todo desde primera fila.

−_Dios, y yo que pensaba que estabas teniendo una pesadilla o algo así. No sé ni para qué me preocupo. _−Y después de retorcer los labios en una mueca de fastidio y mirarlo con ojos dormidos y furiosos, la muchacha cerró la puerta obviando todo resabio de suavidad.

Kaname casi dejó escapar un lamento; en el que gritos agudos y penetrantes estaban incluidos.

Como era de esperarse, durante esa semana no pudo mirar a Yuuki a la cara sin tener ganas de hacer la ridícula imitación de un conejito asustado o la de algún famoso criminal en fuga y buscado en todo el país.

Lo que él ignoraba era que sus intentos de evitarla habían sido más que evidentes para Yuuki, quien pensó que esta actitud era exasperante, pero tierna. (Lo primero debido a que no podía encontrarlo durante las horas en que debían patrullar el terreno del colegio y lo segundo a que, simplemente, se trataba de Kaname. Especulaba con la idea de decirle a Zero cuando Kaname se enterara de _eso_, su reacción iba a valer una fortuna pero decidió firmemente que no era _tan_ yegua, y se contentó con mirar al moreno con una sonrisa cómplice).

Después de una semana de lo mismo, sin embargo, la exasperación le había ganado terreno a la ternura, y Yuuki había seguido a Kaname hasta la biblioteca, eligiendo a propósito el asiento de al lado y murmurándole con calma:

−_Si vuelvo a llegar tarde a clase una vez más por las preguntas que me hace Zero todos los santos días acerca de dónde estás, te juro que le mando una carta especial._

Últimamente, las cartas especiales eran motivo permanente de pavor. Se habían convertido en una especie de código entre ambos; algo que sólo Yuuki y Kaname compartían desde pequeños. Había comenzado de manera muy inocente, cuando Kaname le dio la idea a Yuuki de escribir mensajes cortos para las personas que extrañaba (sus padres) y así aliviar algo del dolor que sentía. Días más tarde, él se encontró de pronto con que Yuuki le había dejado una carta sobre su escritorio y ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer más que contestarla?

Con los años, la frecuencia de las cartas fue disminuyendo cada vez más y éstas evolucionaron hasta convertirse en comentarios burlones o recordatorios humillantes de ciertos sucesos que sólo un amigo de la infancia podría conocer.

−_¿Qué...?_

−_Acerca de esa noche _−lo interrumpió Yuuki con tono despreocupado, escribiendo algo en su cuaderno.

Kaname casi se atragantó con aire:

−_¡Yu-Yuuki...!_

−_Entonces, venís a horario esta noche o Zero se entera de cosas tuyas que no quiso saber nunca en su vida. _−Concluyó lo que estaba escribiendo con un elegante garabato y cerró su cuaderno. Poniéndose de pie con gracia, se dirigió a la salida sin mirarlo ni una vez siquiera, extremadamente contenta de haber tenido el valor de hacer semejante propuesta. Quizás era cruel chantajear así a su amigo de la infancia, pero necesitaba un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que Kaname volviera a la carga. El muchacho no podía evitar para siempre sus deberes de Guardián, y ya una semana era tiempo más que suficiente para que superara su vergüenza de colegiala.

Ese episodio había ocurrido hacía dos meses y desde entonces las cosas sólo habían empeorado en lo concerniente a… bueno, a _eso_. Y como si fuera poco, _Zero_ también se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal, y no tenía escrúpulos en demostrar la curiosidad preocupada que le inspiraba el comportamiento extraño de Kaname.

El moreno suspiró, bajando la cabeza y haciendo que sus mechones oscuros revolotearan alrededor de su rostro. Estaba agradecido de que así fuera, ya que los otros alumnos seguramente lo creerían raro si lo vieran ahí sentado y poniéndose colorado sin razón aparente.

No podía soportar el miedo y la inseguridad que sufría a toda hora. Cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo parecía una eternidad; y cuando estaba con él…

Kaname sacudió la cabeza con un movimiento brusco. Su situación ya daba pena. Tenía que hacer algo, y pronto. No podía seguir preocupando a Yuuki y a Zero, a este ritmo, nunca iba a terminar.

Pero ¿podía cambiar lo que era así como así? La garganta de Kaname se tensó ¿Podía resistirse por la fuerza a esos pensamientos? ¿Podía resistirse a _él_? Kaname pensó que ayudaría si pudiera y se mordió el labio mientras su corazón temblaba. Pero eso no podía… no era… no era ni siquiera posible.

¿Cómo podía solucionar su gran problema…?

* * *

−Ey, Hanabusa, lev… Ah. −Akatsuki parpadeó al ver a su primo sentado en la cama, perfectamente despierto y vestido con su remilgado uniforme blanco. Qué sorpresa. No lograba recordar ni una jornada en la que no hubiera sido la alarma de último minuto de su primo. Sin embargo, en este día, o más bien, en esta noche, no sólo se había levantado temprano sino que tu atención parecía extrañamente abstraída.

−¿Hanabusa?

−Ya sé, ahí voy, aguantá los galgos −respondió el joven rubio con vaguedad y una expresión en el rostro que continuaba siendo cavilante.

−No es eso, ¿pasó algo? ¿Tiene que ver con Zero? −Siempre que Hanabusa estaba preocupado se debía a algo relacionado con su pálido purasangre y había sido así desde que eran chicos. Akatsuki recordaba claramente cómo su primo se ponía celoso por toda la atención que Zero le prestaba a Ruka cada vez que se veían. Él también había pensado que, tal vez, Zero sentía por ella algo más que simple amistad, pero el purasangre había hecho más que claras sus opiniones al respecto.

−_No quiero que esto suene cruel, pero ella me recuerda a alguien muy querido, eso es todo._

Zero había honrado a Akatsuki con esta respuesta sincera como recompensa por haberse arriesgado a hacer una pregunta tan personal. Si bien el joven compartía una gran proximidad con algunos de los miembros de su círculo íntimo, no por eso dejaba de ser un purasangre; ni ellos, meros nobles.

Bueno, con la excepción de Takuma, se corrigió Akatsuki. El rubio sabía prácticamente todo de Zero, y lo unidos que parecían a veces levantaba sus sospechas, pero…

−Esa persona de la clase diurna me vino a pedir un favor −le respondió su primo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

−¿Qué? −¿Alguien de la clase diurna? ¿Un humano? −¿Te referís a Outo Yuuki? −Sabía que a Hanabusa no le caía bien la muchacha, y por qué. La delgada morena siempre se dirigía a Zero descuidando completamente las costumbres vampíricas, y Hanabusa no era el único que se oponía a su constante ignorancia.

Akatsuki pensaba que no lo hacía por falta de conocimiento, sino a propósito para ver sus caras de disgusto, pero era imposible estar seguro.

−No, el otro −se quejó el noble y la irritación hizo que sus brazos cruzados se tensaran.

−¿Kaname?

−… quería ver a Zero. −Akatsuki levantó una ceja. Bueno, eso no era ninguna noticia de último momento, no sabía por qué se atormentaba tanto Hanabusa.

Al ver su expresión, el rubio tensó los labios:

−No fue eso, fue la forma en que lo dijo, ¿está bien? −Era la primera vez que el muchacho se dirigía a Aidou con todas las mejillas coloradas e irradiando esa vacilación tímida, y Hanabusa no pudo evitar que su cautela aumentara ¿Qué se traía entre manos? ¿Qué quería con Zero?

Akatsuki frunció el ceño ¿La forma en que lo dijo?:

−¿Qué? ¿Estaba enojado?

−No −gruñó Hanabusa. Todo lo contrario.

Akatsuki suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza:

−Decile a Zero, que él se puede proteger de un mero humano. −Eso sin mencionar que las probabilidades de que Kaname _quisiera_ lastimar a Zero eran casi nulas.

−Sí, sí, pero hay algo que no gusta −farfulló Hanabusa, levantándose de la cama.

El otro noble soltó una carcajada:

−¿Y desde cuándo no te pasa eso con todo lo que tiene que ver con él?

* * *

Yuuki achicó los ojos:

−¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

−Estoy…

−No lo estás.

−Pero lo voy a estar. −Kaname dibujó en su rostro una suave sonrisa que le resultaba un poco incómoda por lo nervioso que se sentía.

La muchacha lo sometió a una mirada larga y dura, y luego asintió con satisfacción:

−Más te vale. −Ya estaba cansada de hacerse mala sangre. No le importaba preocuparse por los dos, pero odiaba ver lastimada a una de las personas que más quería y, últimamente, Kaname había estado dejando escapar unos suspiros suaves y dolientes que la tenían inquieta.

Había pensado en preguntarle a Sayori, pero sentía que estaría mal andar cotorreando de los problemas de Kaname con alguien que el muchacho no conocía bien. Y más aún si ese problema tenía algo que ver con cierto purasangre.

La horda de alumnas chillonas les llamó la atención. Ya era hora. Yuuki se ató el pelo en una colita alta y marchó hacia delante, manteniéndose firme mientras les advertía a sus compañeras que se quedaran a una distancia segura. Cómo se notaba que ninguna sabía lo cerca que se ponían de la muerte todos los días.

Y de no haber sido por la atracción principal –la muchacha le echó vistazo al pálido purasangre– hubieran muerto, con toda seguridad, durante la primera noche en que los vampiros se acomodaron en sus dormitorios. Yuuki había crecido con Zero por casi cinco años. Lo conocía, pero no podía decir lo mismo de los otros, y nunca les tendría tanta confianza como para dejarlos solos con un humano a corta distancia.

Sobre todo a un rubio particularmente irritante… Yuuki miró a dicho vampiro con suspicacia y ojos achicados y molestos, resistiéndose a las ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza con su amada Artemis. El joven se estaba acercando a las chicas. Otra vez. Y como de costumbre, ella vio cómo su vista erraba hasta encontrarse con sus cuellos desnudos, pensando sin duda cuán hondo podría hincar sus colmillos para probar el gusto de su sangre.

Algunos vampiros eran todos iguales…

–Yuuki, sabés que no las va a tocar –dijo por sobre el hombro de la muchacha una suave voz de timbre barítono.

La joven parpadeó:

–Zero. –Y asintió con la cabeza–. Ya lo sé, pero si alguna viniera con una lastimadura o algo así…

–Él no se expondría a la furia de Zero. –Takuma sonrió. De hecho, todos sabían que hacer enojar a su purasangre era una muy mala idea. Se lo podría considerar como algo funesto, pero todos lo habían visto fuera de sus casillas aquella vez y nunca soñarían con ser el blanco de tamaña ira. "Aquella vez" incluso había tenido inquieto al abuelo de Takuma durante los días siguientes y había servido como recordatorio de que, pese a su apariencia física de preadolescente, Zero aun así honraba a su linaje.

El noble no tenía deseos de ver con sus propios ojos de lo que era capaz su amigo de la infancia ahora que se estaba acercando a la mayoría de edad.

–Y, Kaname –dijo Zero sonriendo y girándose para mirar al joven moreno–, vení a verme cuando termines con tus rondas nocturnas.

Lo único que pudo hacer Kaname fue asentir con la cabeza, desesperado por las ganas de por lo menos saludarlo debidamente, pero sabiendo que si abría la boca iba terminar pareciendo un estúpido. Takuma lo miró con ojos comprensivos mientras caminaba detrás del purasangre. La razón del temor que sentía Kaname era más que clara.

Había visto cómo a muchos otros vampiros, de ambos sexos, les había ocurrido lo mismo. Pero mientras que ellos tenían todo el derecho de preocuparse, Takuma dudaba pudiera decirse lo mismo de Kaname. A Zero le importaba de maneras que había creído imposibles viniendo del joven. El purasangre era reservado y, desde el punto de vista de alguien que no lo conociera, bastante dócil. Pero al igual que cualquier otro vampiro, y más aun un purasangre, reservado y dócil eran palabras que bajo ninguna circunstancia se podrían aplicar a su descripción, y en el caso de Zero, tales características eran extremadamente relativas.

Sí, en su interior el noble frunció el ceño, frente a todos excepto Kaname.

Zero siempre era muy cuidadoso cuando se trataba del muchacho. Amaba molestarlo y ver cómo sus mejillas se teñían de color, amaba hacerlo reír y que sus labios se alzaran sólo un poco mientras sus ojos brillaban de una esa manera perfecta. Takuma se daba cuenta de que Zero se preocupaba por Kaname como no se preocuparía por ninguna otra persona. Y este cariño era, sin lugar a dudas, uno que un purasangre no debería continuar abrigando.

Kaname era humano. Un humano joven y frágil que podría morir en cualquier momento, y si Zero llegara a perderlo…

–Te voy a estar esperando –susurró el purasangre en una voz tan baja que Takuma pensó que podría haber pasado desapercibida a los oídos del muchacho. Pero Kaname asintió con la cabeza otra vez, mostrando unos ojos cálidos y girándose hacia las alumnas.

* * *

–Takuma –dijo Zero, echándole un vistazo exasperado a su amigo de la infancia–, el que Senri y Rima se hayan ido no te da el derecho de ponerte cómodo en mis habitaciones. –Se sacó rápidamente la rígida chaqueta de su uniforme y la tiró con desenvoltura sobre una de las sillas cercanas, deshaciendo por completo el nudo de su corbata y comenzando a desabotonarse la camisa.

–Estuve pensando –comenzó Takuma, descansando el mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados e ignorando la forma en que Zero lo había mirado–, cuando mencionaste a esa persona especial, ¿te referías a Kaname-kun?

Zero dejó de desabrochar botones y su expresión se tornó imperturbable. Takuma asintió con la cabeza:

–Así que es él. –Bajó sus ojos verdes con inquietud–. Zero, con tu condición…

–Takuma, ya sé que estás preocupado y aprecio lo que tratás de decirme, pero todo está bien. –Zero trató de sonreir–. Duré todo este tiempo con tu ayuda y la de tu abuelo. Estoy seguro de que voy a encontrar otras maneras de seguir haciéndolo si ésta deja de funcionar.

–Pero, Zero –«si lo pudieras transformar…». Takuma tensó los labios al ver que Zero hacía un gesto negativo con la cabeza y su débil sonrisa se volvía resignada.

–Al descubrir mi "herencia", ya había elegido cómo iba a vivir mi vida, y no pienso cambiar nada de eso.

–¿Y Kaname-kun? ¿Qué va a pasar con él? –La voz del noble perdió volumen. Todavía no podía aceptar lo que su amigo, su hermano postizo, había decidido hacer hacía tanto tiempo. Su mayor deseo era encontrar una alternativa y, por muy egoísta que sonara, si era necesario usar a Cross Kaname para prolongar la vida de su amigo, entonces lo haría con mucho gusto.

Zero miró por la ventana con sus suaves ojos llenos de determinación, y de dolor. No podía hacer lo que sugería Takuma. Kaname era todo lo que le quedaba de la vida que había sido forzado a abandonar y cada día que se descubría a sí mismo en esa mirada color grana, recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Juri.

–Kaname es humano, Takuma, nada más puede vivir por un determinado período de tiempo. Sus vidas son extremadamente cortas a comparación de las nuestras, y yo a vivir para presenciar su último respiro. –Nunca iba a dejar a Kaname por su cuenta. Siempre iba a estar ahí para el muchacho, ayudándolo de la manera en que lo necesitara.

Takuma se puso de pie, con ojos feroces:

–¡Zero…!

¡Purasangre testarudo!

* * *

Yuuki frunció el ceño:

–¿Vas a ir a ver a Zero? ¿Ahora? –Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina. El director se las había ingeniado para encontrar a alguien (el _cómo_ del asunto le seguía resultando un misterio; las conexiones del adulto se extendían por doquier) que hiciera a mano un reloj con las caras estilizadas de Zero y Kaname como las dos manillas y el rostro de la joven en lugar de los números doce, tres, seis y nueve. A todos les había resultado motivo de vergüenza, pero el director se negaba a sacarlo y se ponía tan contento cada vez que lo miraba que ninguno de ellos había tenido la sangre fría necesaria para deshacerse del artefacto. Dentro de poco tiempo, se iban a cumplir tres años desde que el reloj empezó con su tictac.

–Él me pidió que fuera –dijo Kaname, bebiendo un poco del chocolate caliente que Yuuki había preparado para ambos.

Yuuki levantó una ceja:

–Y si te pidiera que saltaras del techo, ¿vos lo harías?

Kaname parpadeó:

–¿Por qué me pediría una cosa así?

Yuuki se detuvo en seco con la taza a centímetros de los labios y sacudió la cabeza. Siempre que se trataba de Zero, Kaname se volvía un, un… bueno, gruñó para sus adentros, no sabía en qué, ¡pero definitivamente era un algo! No podía entender cómo el muchacho a veces podía seguir nada más un carril de pensamiento. Hasta ella había necesitado un respiro de sus padres cuando todavía estaban a su lado. Kaname, en cambio, quería estar con Zero, punto. La joven buscó en su memoria, pero no pudo encontrar ni un momento en el que el muchacho no hubiera mencionado sus ganas de ver la cara del purasangre. Era como si fuera incapaz de pensar en alguna otra cosa que pudiera querer.

¿Realmente Zero le importaba tanto, o sólo se pegaba al purasangre porque era todo lo que conocía desde que había perdido la memoria?

–¿Qué? –Yuuki levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos color rojo oscuro de Kaname, que la observaban con fijerza–. Kaname, yo… –La muchacha comenzó a levantarse. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado pensando en voz alta.

–Lo hago, Yuuki. –Kaname bajó su taza sin hacer ruido–. Lo hago –susurró. Su mirada se enfocó en el líquido marrón blancuzco y en las finas líneas de humo níveo que se filtraban por entre los malvaviscos derretidos.

Yuuki, con el brazo estirado a lo largo de la mesa (para hacer qué, no tenía idea, lo único que sabía era que no quería que Kaname la mirara así nunca más), detuvo su mano a medio camino, cerrando los dedos y regresando su brazo lentamente a su posición anterior:

–Per-perdoname por haber dicho algo así. Te juro que no fue mi intención que lo escucharas.

–Está bien, yo sé que es… antinatural. –Kaname puso su atención sobre los granos de la mesa de madera– Pero es lo que siento; y no lo puedo cambiar así nomás.

–No, Kaname, no quise decir eso –protestó Yuuki con debilidad, a punto de volver a ponerse de pie–. Lo que pasa es que… –Suspiró–. Yo… yo nunca sentí eso por nadie, y es difícil entender. Es difícil entender cómo podés abandonar tanto de vos mismo sin tener miedo. –Kaname nunca parecía vacilar cuando hacía eso con Zero.

–Yo tengo miedo, Yuuki –dijo, sonriendo con tristeza–. Todo el tiempo. –Zero no lo necesitaba de verdad, pero Kaname sí, desesperadamente. Eso sin mencionar que el purasangre vivía una vida diferente y separada por completo del mundo seguro y aburrido de Kaname.

¿Cómo se suponía que mantuviera cerca suyo a alguien como Zero cuando todo parecía funcionar en perfecta armonía para lograr exactamente lo contrario? Dolía muchísimo tener la certeza de que Zero no siempre iba a estar a su lado, saber que Zero tal vez no lo necesitaba tanto como a Kaname le habría gustado.

–Kaname. –El muchacho realmente lo tenía, ¿no? Ella había asumido demasiado, mirando sólo la superficie de sus sonrisas, sus ojos cálidos, el profundo contento que parecía emitir cuando estaba con el purasangre. Pero Zero no le hacía sentir sólo felicidad, sino que podía ser también el origen de los peores temores de Kaname.

La alegre alarma del reloj, afirmando que eran las dos y media, rompió la atmósfera sombría que se había formado entre ambos. Yuuki suspiró:

–Bueno, apurate. Que mañana no tengamos escuela no significa que te podés tomar tu tiempo. –Todavía tenían cosas que hacer como prefectos, y Kaname estaba durmiendo poco y nada sin tener que ocuparse de más cosas.

Kaname dejó escapar una risa suave:

–Ya es un poco tarde para eso, Yuuki, pero te prometo que no voy a tardar demasiado.

* * *

Unos ojos lilas se achicaron:

–Takuma… –pero dos suaves golpes en la puerta cortaron lo que iba a decir.

Era Kaname.

–Terminemos esto en otro momento; Kaname viene primero –dijo Zero con voz baja y severa. ¿Por qué a su amigo de la infancia se le ocurría mencionar _ese_ tema justo ahora…?

Resignado a que le arrancaran la cabeza de un solo bocado cuando eso ocurrió, Takuma asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, mirando a Kaname con una brillante sonrisa cuando se lo cruzó mientras se encaminaba a sus habitaciones. No iba a tirar la toalla hasta que Zero cambiara sus planes de autodestrucción.

Kaname siguió al rubio con ojos meditabundos:

–¿Interrumpí algo? –preguntó intranquilo, alzando una mano para frotar el entrecejo de Zero con sus dedos gentiles–. Sonabas… enojado.

–Es una cosa entre Takuma y yo, nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar, Kaname. –Zero sonrió con cansancio, tomando la mano del muchacho y llevándolo hasta el sillón para que se sentara– ¿Tenés sed? ¿Querés algo para comer?

Kaname negó con la cabeza, tragando saliva con nerviosismo:

–No, eh, está bien. Estoy bien.

Zero le echó un vistazo, pero dio media vuelta para quedar de cara a la ventana:

–¿Lo estás?

–¿Qué querés decir?

–Evitás mucho la compañía últimamente ¿Estuviste pensando en algo? –Zero tiró de las cuerdas doradas, cerrando las cortinas de terciopelo.

Kaname sintió que el corazón se le hundía hasta la boca del estómago; o quizás un poco más ¿Zero… sabía? ¡Pero si él mismo se había dado cuenta hace poco! ¿Cómo era posible que el purasangre lo supiera?

–Yo… sí –susurró Kaname cerrando los ojos. No tenía sentido esconderse si Zero ya sabía. Las mejillas se le pusieron calientes por la vergüenza ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer el purasangre? Los ojos de Kaname casi comenzaron a arder ante la sola idea de que el joven le dijera lo repugnado que estaba y que le pidiera que de ahora en adelante mantuviera distancia.

_Por favor, eso no… todo menos eso…_

–¿Kaname? –Unos dedos fríos le acariciaron la mejilla, desplazándose hasta descansar debajo su mentón y subiendo el rostro del muchacho con suavidad. Kaname, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, intentó resistirse –bajo ninguna circunstancia quería que Zero lo viera así– pero esos dedos no se daban por vencidos.

La yema blanda y sedosa de un delgado pulgar recorrió sus párpados cerrados, rozando las pestañas.

–Estás tratando de esconderte de mí –murmuró Zero con una mirada contemplativa– ¿Por qué…? –No se pudo refrenar a tiempo y la confusión doliente que sentía se hizo tangible en su voz.

Pero no, esto era de esperarse, se recordó Zero. Era inevitable que sucediera a medida que Kaname crecía y se iba introduciendo cada vez más en la sociedad humana. Zero, un purasangre, no podía seguir cultivando una relación cercana con él por mucho que quisiera. Pronto, desaparecería completamente de la vida de Kaname, limitándose a mirarlo de lejos. Con una mano en el corazón, hacía mucho tiempo que el joven se había preparado para tal desenlace, pero ahora que el momento se acercaba, se veía incapaz de abandonar la conexión que tenía con la única persona que había llegado a atesorar con toda su alma.

«Y, sin embargo, lo que deseás y lo que te importa no tiene ninguna trascendencia».

Kaname viene primero. Él siempre viene primero.

La garganta de Kaname se tensó al darse cuenta él también de las emociones del purasangre; de la desesperación resignada, del dolor, de la frustración, de la soledad…

–Zero, por favor… –susurró, mientras su miedo y nerviosismo se desvanecían frente al giro abrupto que había dado la situación. Haría cualquier cosa para aliviar aunque sea una pequeña fracción del pesar del purasangre… cualquier cosa…

–¿Qué estás pensando, Kaname?

El muchacho contestó entre labios temblorosos y vacilantes:

–Quedarme con vos. –Finalmente se atrevió a decirlo.

La mano lo soltó en un instante:

–Kaname, creo que es hora de que te vayas. –La voz de Zero sonó grave y esforzada mientras el joven se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Kaname se puso de pie en un segundo. Por sus venas corría el pánico causado por… por… bueno, no sabía por _qué_, pero tenía que ver con Zero y necesitaba hacer algo a menos que lo quisiera perder.

«¡Yo vine para evitar eso, no para que ocurriera más rápido!»

–¡Zero!

El joven se detuvo por unos momentos, a punto de girar la cabeza, pero dio media vuelta y tomó la perilla. No podía hacer esto. Necesitaba más tiempo. Asegurándose de no penetrar la piel, se mordió el labio inferior y su cuerpo se tensó. Era aberrante saber que de haberse quedado en la habitación por un segundo más, no habría sido capaz de contenerse.

–_Quedarme con vos…_

La más dulce de las Tentaciones que Zero jamás se podría dar el lujo de tener.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: Vampire Knight no me pertenece.

¡¡Gracias por leer!! *hace una reverencia* (ahora estoy haciendo reverencias por todos lados, debe ser la influencia japonesa/coreana)

¿Alguien se dio cuenta de qué estaba tan mortificado Kaname al principio? xD Supuse que lo que dice Yuuki es una buena pista xD Especialmente cuando mencionó que había pensado que era una pesadilla.


End file.
